For You
by SonsQ33
Summary: Niley one shot


I walked down the school hall holding books against my chest tighter. I got goosebumps as I was about to walk past him and I saw him look at me. I quickly look down to hide my red cheeks from blusing. Everytime when he looks at me I feel my heart beating faster and my cheeks gets slightly red.

That's the effect that Nick Grey has on me. His the schools bad boy, not popular but he wouldnt date an outcast like me Miley Steward The Nerd. I've liked him since I saw him for the first time when he came to this school in Junior year and now his a senior and Im a junior but he hasn't noticed me. Sure he can look at me but he never really sees and I dont have the courage to go talk to him. Maybe because rumors say that he's been in jail cause he killed someone. But nobody knows if that's true cause they doesnt have courage to ask him. Others on the other hand says that this is his 5th high school and that he got expelled from his other schools, according to the rumors he burned his old school gym.

"Earth calls to Miley" I hear Demi yelling somewhere and I snap out of my trance and realise that I was staring at him AGAIN. This happens all the time.

I turn to Demi blushing "Sorry" I mumble

"How can you like that...thing?" Demi asks while she looks discusted at Nick whos talking to some his friends.

"He's not just a thing. He's the most beutiful thing I have ever seen" I sigh dreamly as I turn my gaze back to Nick who's now walking towards us. "Oh my lord his coming this way how do I look?" I turn to Demi panicing.

"Uugh..You look great" she says while she rolls her eyes.

I turn to Nick who's now only few feets away from us. My heart starts to race as he looks at me and winks as he walks by us.

"Eew" Demi makes discusting face again.

"Oh. My. God! Did you see that? He totally winked at me! Should I go talk to him?" I say so exited about that my long lasted crush has finally noticed me.

"Um...no you don't want to seem like freak do you? And besides what do you even see in him?"

"He has the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I've ever run into and that curly hair.." I sigh again dreamly. "I just want to push my fingers through them, I wanna feel the abs which are hided behind that t-shrit. I wanna feel his arms around me and his lips against mine and his breath on my skin" I look down knowing that I can't never have those things.

"You seriously like him?" Demi says with sigh. She doesn't like to see her best friend so down.

"Yes I like him a lot maybe even love" I answer looking up at Demi.

She's obviously suprised about the word I used "You know Miley that word "love" is a BIG word?"

"Yes I know but I've never been in love so I dont know what does it feel like. To be in love I mean" That's true I've only had a crush on 2 guys. First one was a guy named Max and that was in kindergarden, and then there's Nick. That's it.

"Would you do anything to get him?" Demi asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G!" I cry. Looking more closely at Demi "Why? Do you have a plan?"

"Actually I think I do. You know there's a party tonight at Joe's place?" Joe is Demi's long time boyfriend. **(A/N: Joe & Demi are seniors)**

"Yes I know that. Why?" I ask confused about where's this converstation is going.

"We need to go shopping" Demi says with smirk on her face. Taking the books from me throwing them in my locker and slamming it shut; she takes my hand and starts pulling me towards the doors.

"What? Demi no! I can't skip!" I say with wide eyes trying to get my hand free.

"Oh come one don't be such a nerd!" she laughs as we got out of the school doors.

"But I am a nerd so that doesn't matter now let go of me or Im gonna be late from my class"

Now Demi stopped and turned to me "Do you want Nick to notice you or not?"

"Yes" I answer guietly and looked at Dems. "Im not getting out of this, eh?"

"No" she flashes a smile turns to walk again towards her car and I follow her quietly

**Later that night at Joe's party (A/N: It's Friday)**

I look out of Demi's car window and see a lot of people walk in the house where music plays so loud that you could hear it on the driveway. I turned to Demi "I dont think I can do this" I look down at myself I was wearing something that wasn't me but I felt comfortable. Which was weird.

"Oh come on Miles. You can't back out now. You've come this far now let's go inside and you go rock Nick's world around" Demi says as she get's out of the car. "You look beautiful Miles he will be drooling as he sees you"

"Really?" getting more self-confidence by her words I got out of the car and started to walk towards the house. My heart racing more and more with each step I took.

As we got in there was so many people that there's no way I could find Nick in the next few minutes. I reconized the song "Oh I love this song" I yelled over the music to Demi and took her hand pulling her to the dance floor. Demi just laughed and we danced we were having fun. Some where during the song I felt like someone's watching me so I looked around not seeing anybody staring, but then I looked over to Demi's right shoulder and see Nick leaning on the wall while drinking his beer our eyes locked and we just stared at each other for a while. But then Joe came and pushed me accidently while wanting to dance with his girlfriend.

"Oh sorry Miles. Do you mind if I steal my girlfriend from you for a while?" he said. It was hard to hear cause of the music and that he was drunk. I looked back where I saw Nick standing but he was gone. I looked at Joe and giving a small smile "Sure" I looked at Dems "Im gonna go get something to drink"

"I'll come find you then" Demi yelled as Joe wrapped his arms around her and started to dance with her.

I pushed throw people trying to get into the kitchen. As I got in I looked around trying to find something to drink but the were only bottles of wine and vodka and something like that. I walked over to the fidge finding some beer. I decided to go find Nick so I took 2 beers with me, one for me and one for Nick. As I walked back into the crowd I looked around and sighed. _"This might took a while"_ I thought as I started to walk through people looking for a curly haired guy.

After a while my feet started to hurt cause I haven't used to high heels, I gave up trying to find Nick. I sighed and turned around only to bump into someone. I only saw white a t-shirt and a leather jacket and he smelled so good that I didnt even realise to look who it was. I heard him say something but I didn't hear what he said, but that voice. It is so familiar, where I've heard that voice before? I thought. And then it hit me, my eyes got big as I let my gaze go up to those chocolate brown eyes that I've dreamt for since I could remember.

"You okay?" Nick yells over the music as he sees the look on my face.

"Im fine" I say but it came out as a whimber. I look down and blush.

Nick says something again but I couldn't tell what. "What?" I yelled. Then he grabbed my right arm and pulled me somewhere where we dont have to yell. As he touched me I almost dropped the beer that I was holding in that hand. We didn't have to go far until we got over to a couch and he stopped turning to me.

"You're Miley, right?" he asked. I couldnt say anything so I just nod. _He knew my name!_ a voice inside my head screamed.

"So are you having fun so far?" Nick asks smirking as he sits down on the couch and patts the spot next to him.

"Uumm...sure" I said shyly and sat down next to him. He noticed my shynes and wrapped his around my torso pulling me closer to him and I blushed "Beer?" I offered him the other beer that I was holding.

He just looked at me a while and then took the beer "Thanks"

"No prob" I blushed more

"So sure you here with anyone?" he asks as he takes a sip from his beer

"With Demi" I answered as I tried to open the beer bottle making myself look ridicilous. He just looked at my attempt. "Here let me help you" He chuckles and puts his own beer aside for a while and took mine opening it and giving it back. Our fingers touched and sparks flew all over my body I looked at Nick and for a while it seemed like he felt it too but then he hides it. "T-thanks" I mumbled.

For a while we talked there until he had drinked his beer and asked me to dance. "I dunno. Im not really good at it" I blushed. "Oh come on you can't be that bad" he smiled while pulling me up. "Bu-I..." I tried but we were on the dance floor already. He turned around and pulled my body against his and suddenly we were dancing really close to each others looking into each others eyes. Suddenly he leans down placing his lips over my with a passionate kiss. We stopped dancing we just concentrated into the kiss. We made out until the air was needed and we pulled apart. That was breath taking kiss and my first kiss. Im trying to catch my breath and when I opened my eyes I saw Nick looking at me his eyes darkened with lust. Everything was happening so fast that I didn't realise that this was really happening it's not just a dream. I feel Nick's arms around me and his breath on my skin.

Everything was going great until Demi pulled me away."We need to go" she says and starts walking towards the door. I looked back at Nick who has a questioning/confused look on his face. "Im sorry" I yell and followed Demi.

**Monday at school**

I walk into the school looking like I always. I went staight to my locker and I can't help but listen at the converstation that some guys and girl talking next to my locker

"Do you know that girl who danced with Nick at Joe's party?" One of the guys says. "No but damn she wast hot! Wonder where she lives" Another of the guys answered

"That slut?I think her name was Miley or Milly or something like that. I heard she was all over Nick, pushing her tounge into his throat" one of the girls says and that made tears well up in my eyes. I slammed my locker shut and ran into the girls bathroom following by Demi.

"Miley what's wrong?" She asks worried as she sees the tears that are falling down my cheeks. I told her everything while she whiped the tears off of my face. "Dont listen to her she's just jealous about you" Demi gives me a comforting smile. I smiled back a small smile putting my glasses back on.

"Everything okay now?"

"Yeah I think" I say and we left. I was walking down the hall until I bump into someone and all my books fall on the floor.

"Do you mind watching where you're going?" a guy yells as I lean down picking up my books and I close my eyes as I hear that voice and I could hear my own heart breaking. I look up, yup just like I thought it's Nick who's standing infront of me. His eyes wides a bit as he sees it's me.

"I-...Umm sorry" he mumbles and quickly walks away not looking back. I look down closing my eyes again fighting against the tears. I gather my stuff and run outside of the school and just ran and ran.

But little did I know that as I runned out of the school doors Nick was standing behing them just looking as I run away. He sighs, closing his eyes he leans his head on the wall.

**Couple days later Nick's POV:**

I was leaning against the school lockers searching for Miley with my gaze. She hasn't show up in school for a few days. I have been meaning to apologize and when I asked Demi where she is, she just gave me a death glare. Suddenly the hall got quiet for a while and then you could hear guys whistle and girl whispering jealously. I looked down the hall and saw a girl. She must be new here I've never seen her before, but then I looked at her more closely I regonized that the girl was Miley. She was wearing all most same clothes as a week ago except she didn't have the boots and now she has leather jacket on and pilot sunglasses on walked right over me and took the glasses off and I noticed how blue her eyes are

"Hey Nicky" She says flirty "Miley?" I say not believing what I see. She playes with my shirt "Like my new style?".

"Where's your glasses?".

"At home. Im wearing contacts" she just shruggs. As the bell rings everybody went into the classes leaving just me and Miley in the hall.

"Im sorry about Monday" I say.

"It's okay Im over it".

"Why did you do this?" I ask as I look up and down at her.

"I did it **For you**" she says as she gets closer to me.

"Y-you did this for me?" Not believing her words "I liked the old Miley, not that you dont look beautiful now it's just that you wouldn't have do this for me."

"It was the only way to get you're attention"

"Miley you got my attention a long time ago, I just didnt have the guts to come over, and besides there wasn't really a good time for that"

"Well now that we have everything cleared. Can we get the hell out of here and go finish what we started at the party? she smirks

I stepped closer her "You know you own me a dance"

"Really? Well thats another reason to leave"

"Lets go then" I say wraping my arm around her shoulder and she puts her hand around my waist and we started to walk towards the school doors.

"Have you really been in jail for killing someone?" she suddenly asks.

"What?" I laugh "Who told you that lie?"

"Everybody in school" she laughs too

"Well then I guess I have" I laugh and kiss the side of her head as we walked out of the doors into the fresh air, into the fresh start.


End file.
